The Police Force
The Police Force is a law enforcement specialty in many of Kavra's series. They are currently headquartered in most locations of Kavra's episodes. Uniform The Police Force's official uniform consists of a blue police hat, a long-sleeved blue shirt, a black suit tie, a pair of black pants and a pair of black shoes. Story Events of BULLY - Part 1 After Crybaby informs the Police Force that Victim Girl was in danger, two officers arrive at Victim Girl's home and soon save her from being murdered by Blue Boy. The Unnamed Police Officer soon successfully handcuffs Red Dress Girl. One of the officers, however, was stabbed in an attempt to apprehend Blue Boy. The remaining officer soon marries Victim Girl and attends his comrade's funeral after the wedding. Events of BULLY - Part 2 Several guards are seen patrolling the Prison. The Unnamed Police Officer is seen shoving Red Dress Girl face flat into her cell. He proceeds to walk away while Red Dress Girl says that she will get revenge for what he has done. He laughs and walks away. He overhears Red Dress Girl exclaiming she will kill all the guards in the prison. He tells her she deserves to be in prison for attempting to kill his wife. He punches her when she expresses the disgust of hearing that they got married. Soon at lunch three police officers arrive at the prison via helicopter, delivering Noob as a prisoner. A police officer soon escorts him to the cafeteria, leaves and checks for any prohibited items. He soon gives Noob an orange prisoner jumpsuit and escorts him to his cell. When night struck, the Unnamed Police Officer was chatting with his co-worker. He hears a noise coming from upstairs and checks the cells to see if anything suspicious was happening. He notices Red Dress Girl and Blue Boy's cell bars broken and attempts to sound the alarm. He was soon slaughtered by Red Dress Girl and died due to blood loss from a wound to the abdomen. Red Dress Girl goes on to kill the remaining guards in the prison and succeeds. She bombs the prison, killing any remaining guards that weren't seen on-screen. Events of Heathens Twenty One Pilots (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) Events of BULLY - Part 3 The Police arrive suddenly and do a quick search. Nothing bad happens since Red Dress Girl hid her knife in her locker, but Sia and her minions notice they look exactly like the criminals on wanted poster. Events of BULLY - Part 7 The Police eventually arrives and both Victim Girl and Red Dress Girl get arrested, thus becoming friends during their sentence. Events of SLEEPOVER - Part 2 Andy remembers that he left his cap at Emily's, thinking that everything is over. And police found the cap, going to their class and asking does anyone recognize it. Since Meanie had the same cap, she immediately tossed hers, giving Andy a chance to blame her. Grace tells Andy everything is over, but Aby responds with "This is just the beginning." Events of SLEEPOVER - Part 3 In the police station, where the policeman lets Meanie go (on the big misery of our heroes), since they found out she is not involved in murder. Andy and Grace were horrified when they see she's back, and she tells Andy he is going to regret. Events of THE QUEEN - Part 1 She attempts to hide the body, but a policeman notices her and, making her a bruise, boils her with anger, so she kills the policeman. Other policemen arrive, and she seems to have no chance of escape whatsoever... but then, the rejected ginger-haired person arrives and asks her to team. After saying yes, the person pulled out its staff and teleported her and him to an alternate dimension. Events of Criminal It was not long until police arrive, arrest them and take them to the prison. Once there, the police is making prisoner pictures of them. At this moment, we see Alex with sad expression, seemingly regretting what she did. Events of Amy (HALLOWEEN STORY) If police haven't arrived, Maria would sure die, but Amy saves herself from arresting: she makes herself a serious wound on arm, hides knife on a safe place and, while exiting the house, she gets consoled by the officer and her mother and father, framing Maria of murder. She gets arrested, while the series end with Amy vengefully happily looking at Maria. Events of If You Seek Amy (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) Events of ORPHANAGE - Part 6 The scientists arrive to the orphanage with the police, where they meet Skyler and mistake her for Ashley at first. The leader cruelly tells them they are going with him, but before Evan could initiate his powers, police broke in. At this moment, his anger triggers the powers and uses telekinesis on every policeman to cause their necks to snap except the two, who remained. The police now shoots at Evan, but the leader yells in horror, not wanting them unharmed. However, it's too late: Evan is dead. This provokes Eliza, who, at the moment leader's colleague deploys the capsule, initiates her seduction powers to shoot the scientists. The leader and the colleague are shot first, then is the female scientist. However, before being shot, she manages to activate the capsule. Pink smoke began to rise around the capsule until it was clear what remained of the capsule: a staff. The staff began glowing orange, and Eliza, in horror, finds out she is slowly getting sucked into the lava gem and lets out one long NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! before being completely absorbed. Since her complete essence was restricted to the staff, the policemen under seduction spells died. Events of OLIVIA - Part 6 Meanwhile at the police station the Headmaster is telling a police officer about how Henry "stabbed" Gina, also adding that the poor girl (Gina) would've died if he had not have gotten there in time. Just then, Olivia rushes in with the knife that Henry "stabbed" Gina with. Olivia says that she has proof that Henry did not stab Gina. Olivia tells the police to do a fingerprint scan to which the Headmaster asks why he didn't think of that. Olivia tells Henry that they're in this together. The police officer scanned the knife and finds out that Henry's fingerprints are all over the knife and that it even has his name printed on it. Olivia and Henry discover in horror that it's the same knife the former stabbed herself with. Olivia promises that she'll get Henry out of prison. Headmaster happily says to Olivia that they should go back to school. Events of OLIVIA - Part 7 Grace and Olivia arrive to prison, where the former is afraid that the police will recognize her. Henry soon comes to the cafeteria and greets the two. He has two bruises on his forehead and chin, revealing he got caught in a fight and lost. He gets informed about what has Gina recently done. They escape swiftly without anyone noticing thanks to Grace. Events of BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 4 Police appeared as minor characters guarding the museum. 'Events of BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 7' 'Events of TOXIC' When the Security Guard released all the prisoners for recess, some of the guards were guarding besides the cafeteria. Later at the a cell, Security Guard and his guards noticed that Yick wasn't eating his lunch, although the guard mentioned that he been like that for a few months. One guard was telling Yick to eat but he refused then the Security Guard told the guards to aim and shoot at Yick. Before Yick died, he mentioned that Andre was working with him and then Andre closed the door behind the Security Guard and his fellow guards inside. The Security Guard told the guards to shoot down the metal door just to get out. While the Security Guard and his guards were freed from the cell, he noticed that Eliza was here and then told the guards to aim at her, but suddenly it doesn't work because Eliza brainwashed him just to hold fire. 'Events of Say You Won't Let Go' Only one cop made an appearance when Logan suddenly called the scientist just to help Eliza but she immediately froze Logan, the scientist, and the cop. Members * ''Police Officer'''' (Possible Leader)'' * Other police officers Killed Victims * Evan * Leader Scientist * Colleague Scientist * Female Scientist Deaths * Police Officer * At least 26 unnamed police officers (Heathens Twenty One Pilots does not count) Appearances Episodes * BULLY - Part 1 (first appearance) * BULLY - Part 2 * BULLY - Part 3 * BULLY - Part 7 * Sleepover - Part 2 (reappearance) * Sleepover - Part 3 * THE QUEEN - Part 1 (reappearance) * Amy (HALLOWEEN STORY) * ORPHANAGE - Part 6 (reappearance) * OLIVIA - Part 6 (reappearance) * OLIVIA - Part 7 * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 4 (reappearance) * BACON'S ADVENTURE - Part 7 Music Videos * Criminal (MUSIC VIDEO) * Heathens Twenty One Pilots (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) * If You Seek Amy (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) *TOXIC (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) (reappearance) *Say You Won't Let Me Go (ROBLOX MUSIC VIDEO) (one cop; cameo, no lines) Trivia *Some of the police officers does not appear in SCHOOL TRAGEDY. Category:Groups Category:Characters Category:Males Category:THE QUEEN Category:BULLY Category:Amy (story) Category:Orphanage Category:Sleepover Category:OLIVIA Category:Alive Characters Category:Heathens Twenty One Pilots Category:Toxic Category:BACON'S ADVENTURE Category:ELIZA'S INGREDIENTS